Mobile device computing can be used with cloud computing technology. Electronic Data residing on the mobile device may be vulnerable to unauthorized individuals or software seeking to obtain the data. Data on the mobile device should be secure from unauthorized distribution. Mobile devices use e-commerce and Internet applications to operate and transmit data over a world-wide interconnected communications network. Cloud computing is becoming increasingly popular. In cloud computing, a cloud may be an aggregation of resources provisioned on demand. Cloud computing may involve cloud resources performing computations instead of, or in addition to, a user's computer. Cloud computing has been compared to a utility, where computing is the service being provided. Numerous consumers use the Internet, among things to purchase products on-line, locate special events, read news stories, pay bills or perform on-line banking Numerous business establishments are connected to the Internet to provide products and services to the consumer or perform business-to-business electronic commerce.